


subduing your lizard lover 101

by cherrybxi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Other, had to google happy lizard behavior for this, so if their behavior is inaccurate feel free to laugh about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybxi/pseuds/cherrybxi
Summary: Catra had no idea when this— thing— between her and Double Trouble even started. It snuck up her and oddly enough… she had no complaints.“Your eyes are truly a treat, kitten,” They propped their chin up on her chest, “So blown out, you must really like this.”
Relationships: Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 262





	subduing your lizard lover 101

Catra had no idea when this— thing— between her and Double Trouble even started. It snuck up her and oddly enough… she had no complaints. Her job as a force captain was stressful, slowly killing her from the inside out, but when she was wrapped up in Double Trouble’s arms being smothered in kisses Catra found that she could go on another day. At least for them.

“Your eyes are truly a treat, kitten,” They propped their chin up on her chest, “So blown out, you must really like this.”

Catra resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her partner. Of course her pupils were dilated; her neck was being assaulted with kisses and bites. Double Trouble knew all the right spots to pay attention to. They were relentless in their ministrations— when they weren't sucking her neck they were nibbling her ears and that, Catra admitted, was her greatest weakness. 

She didn’t even need to say anything, Double Trouble could just read her like a book (or a screenplay). They paid attention to every noise and twitch she made, filing it all away to use against her later. But they weren’t the only one paying attention in this relationship.

“Well what about you, huh?” Catra started rubbing at the base of Trouble’s tail, a spot she knew made them putty in her hands, “Looking kinda sleepy there… hatchling?”

“Hatchling?” They quirked their eyebrow at her, “Oh, darling, I know you’re not trying to give me a nickname…”

She was and it didn’t work. Catra regretted it the second it came out of her mouth, “Yeah well whatever,” All she could to do to distract them both from the embarrassment was to double her ministrations on Trouble’s tail, “I'll come up with something better next time.”

If the tail rubbing didn’t feel so good they might have had more to say on the matter, but instead all they could manage was a small whimper. At this rate Double Trouble might just fall asleep, a content lizard was a sleepy lizard after all. But they didn’t want to sleep, they wanted to make Catra feel good— to relieve her of her stress. But… the rubbing…

Catra chuckled, easy as pie.

No matter how stressed she was Catra couldn’t deny herself the opportunity to get the upper hand on her partner. The joy she felt when seeing their sleepy face try so hard to stay alert, yet inevitably fail, was all the stress relief she needed. As much as she loved bite-y Double Trouble she had a bias towards their more sleepy side— and all it took to see that side was a bit of petting and rubbing.

“Oh kitten…” They yawned, “You’re too cruel...”

There it was, the drop of their head onto her chest. Her sweet partner… so easily taken down. She brought her free hand up to Trouble’s head and began carding through their soft hair.

Now this? This was true bliss. If she could, Catra would leave the horde and take her little trouble maker with her— they could start a new life. Together. Yeah.

She’d like that. She just hoped they felt the same way, but looking down… for once in her poor excuse of a life… Catra was confident that her desires were shared. That she wasn’t alone. That she would never be alone again.

If she started purring, nobody but her was any the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m a simple man. i see a furry/scaly ship, i go bananas.


End file.
